Currently, visual systems have a limitation that a graphics pipeline assigned to a user cannot be shared with other users since the system allocates a graphics pipeline to a session from unmanaged graphics pipelines in the system. Without the ability to have a session with more than one user, there is no ability to have collaboration between multiple users. In networks where multiple users can see the graphics images, there is no window system information or user interaction capabilities. Moreover, mere graphics primitives are provided to the multiple users as opposed to rendered images. Where rendered images may be provided, there is no support for hardware accelerated graphics. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an interactive capability for users to rendered images with hardware accelerated graphics support.